Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Ten drabbles about Okita Souji based on ten random songs! That basically sums up everything. Rules are inside. WARNING: May contain: blood  just a bit , Souji x Chizuru, onesided!Souji x Chizuru.


Moi moi! Jo-chan here! I bring to you my second Hakuouki fic!

I've been wanting to do this for a while, but couldn't decide who to write. So... I eventually decided on Souji. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan and all the songs used to inspire these drabbles.

* * *

><p>THE RULES:<p>

1. Put your mp3 player on 'shuffle'.

2. For each song, write a drabble based on the song!

3. The moment the song ends, stop writing and start on the next one.

4. Write 10 drabbles!

ARE YOU READY?

~xxx~

Anime: Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

Characters: Okita Souji, Yukimura Chizuru

* * *

><p><strong>1. Screaming Bloody Murder (Sum41)<strong>

Okita loved the colour red.

It reminded him of many things. The feeling of his blade piercing through flesh... The fresh crimson of blood being spilt... Yes, Okita loved it.

Even now, when looking at the crimson on his hand, the crimson of his own blood, he loved it.

That dark red colour that gives off that enticing scent of life being drained away.

**2. Can't take my eyes off you (Sowelu)**

Okita smirked as he leaned against the wooden pillar, watching with glee as she set about with the chores.

He had better things to do, it was true, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like a predator watching his prey.

Yukimura Chizuru... What was about this girl that caught his attention?

No, he wasn't in love; a man like him could never fall in love. Could he?

**3. Chance (Vic Mignogna)**

Okita Souji watched as she set about tidying the room, something he was perfectly capable of doing on his own. His gaze, which was fixed on her, was filled with a warm feeling.

Many things changed about him since he met her. He had learnt how to open his heart to her. He had learnt how to love.

But he knew that their love, if she felt the same way about him, was not meant to be.

He was dying. He was suffering from tuberculosis, coughing up blood even if he strained himself just a little.

Would he even get the chance to show her the way he felt about her and know that she feels the same way?

**4. Kataomoi no chiisana koi [This small, unrequited love] (Tegomass)**

"Okita-san?"

"Hm?"

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I can't sleep."

"At least try to get some sleep," she smiled, standing to leave the room. "I'm going out to get some things; I'll be back in a little while."

After she left, Souji stifled a laugh.

"It's your fault I can't sleep, you silly girl," he smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Why did I have to fall in love with you...? Even though it's him you really love?"

**5. Kiss me (Sixpence none the richer)**

"O-Okita-san?" Chizuru's eyes widened at the man who was hovering over her, pinning her down on the hard wooden floor of the porch.

"Be quiet, you silly girl," he grinned; almost like a fox's. He lowered his lips to hers, locking them in a passionate kiss

When they parted for air, he brought his lips next to her ear, whispering huskily.

"Let me love you tenderly tonight, Chizuru-chan."

That night, he made love to her under the glow of moonlight.

**6. Maikaze (Aika Yoshioka)**

The rays of the bright morning sun hit Souji's eyes. Placing his hand over his eyes, he opened them gently.

He glanced outside, looking at the sky.

Spring had come again; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The wind blew, scattering the petals as they danced in the wind.

He reached out towards the blue sky, stretching out his palm, as a small pink petal landed on it.

**7. Knife (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len)**

"Move just a little bit and I'll kill you," Okita Souji smirked as he pressed the edge of his blade on the skin of his prey.

_I'll kill you._

That was what he will often say, with a voice sweet as the purest honey. It may sound as if he was joking, but he wasn't.

He will not hesitate to slice down anyone, smiling with glee as he split their blood.

Especially if that person is a threat to the Shinsengumi.

**8. Wild eyes (Nana Mizuki)**

She loved gazing into his eyes. They were a beautiful colour, as green as a prized emerald.

Those eyes always shone brightly when he was in battle, katana in hand, slicing down the enemy.

However, they shone even brighter when he gazed at her; that gaze filled with love. Warmth. Gentleness. Longing.

But now, these beautiful eyes have lost their shine, like a pearl that has lost its luster.

**9. Kazahana Mai (Kagamine Len)**

Souji smiled as he pulled Chizuru closer to him. They lay in silence on the cool grass, watching the big blue sky.

After avoiding the war, they had escaped to a small, quiet village near the mountains.

There, on a bright spring morning amidst the dancing petals, they got married, with the few villagers as their witnesses.

Two months have passed, and now, she was pregnant. With his child. Their flesh and blood. The fruit of their love.

However, he was worried.

He wondered how much more time he had to live. Who knows, he might not even be able to see the birth of his child.

**10. Kimi ga matteiru kara [Because you are waiting] (Gackt)**

The nostalgic smell of blood filled the air, the breeze blowing calmly from behind him. As the seconds passed, he felt his strength falter.

It's the end of your journey, a voice in his head whispered.

Stumbling, he grunted as his body slammed into the hard trunk of the tree. His clothed chest was stained with blood, both his enemies' and his own.

He can't die; not yet. He must live on. He must be strong.

Because she was there waiting for him...

* * *

><p>AFTER WORDS<p>

I have to be honest with you all; I cheated. I skipped one song because I couldn't think of what to write. In my opinion, that song was more suited for Heisuke. (It was Otokoki Zenkai, character song of Kurusu Shou of Uta no Prince-sama)

CAN YOU BELIEVE MY IPOD CONTAINS 50% J-POP/ROCK/ANIME OPs & EDs, 30% ANIME CHARACTER SONGS, 10% DRAMA CDs, 8% OST/CLASSICAL AND 2% AMERICAN/ENGLISH POP/ROCK/DANCE/R&B?

Anyway, these are really ideas that I couldn't seem to develop into a full story. Now, for my song by song opinions?

Let's see... Let's start with the hard ones. Chance was really hard. So was Knife and Wild Eyes. Wild eyes was based on the reason I love Souji so much. I originally started Hakuouki because I found Saitou hot, but I got captivated by Souji's eyes. He's my number one now.

And finally, the easy ones. Kazahana Mai was the longest song in my list (five and a half minutes!) and it was based of the game ending. OF COURSE I added in my own details. Kimi ga matteiru kara is my favourite Gackt song, based on the anime. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE, dammit. Maikaze (I was surprised when I got this) was based of the video. Okita looked so.. pale. (sobs)

I have nothing to day about the rest of the song.

Oh yes, if you like Uta no Prince-sama, do check out my Uta no Prince-sama fic, Sleepless Nights.

PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI SHIMASU!


End file.
